Misconduct
by justreaderr
Summary: Fill for: "I'm not saying you've been misbehaving, little one ... I'm just going to fuck you like you have been." ml?thread 26075650#t26075650


Thranduil was most annoyed when he stormed out of his council chamber. Could his Councillors be even more dim-witted? Oh, sometimes he would love to take them all over his knee and beat their idiocy out of them, but he could not do that, could he? He still needed them to be his councillors, for what was a king without his council?

He would take a loooong, hot bath, until he had soaked his anger out, than he would go back and give them a piece of his mind. That was a good idea, great even. He must not vent his anger on them, he still needed them.

Without further ado he entered his rooms ripped his clothes of and sunk into his bath, always kept at the ready for him. The elvenking tried to close his eyes and relax, let his anger be washed away, but it was not working. Again and again he would see his councillors, the most dim-witted of them all stepping forward and suggesting to go and have a talk with the spiders and convince them to not crawl onto their lands. Imagine an elflord, living for many millennia comes up to his king and suggest this. Oh Eru, why?

Thranduil clenched his hands in annoyance, his bath was not working, why was his bath not working he needed to calm down. He took a deep breath and another on. After several minutes of doing so he felt slightly lightheaded, but his anger had only increased. This would get him nowhere he decided. A better idea entered his mind and a light grin travelled his face. He would challenge the councillor to a nice spar and beat the crap out of him; that surely was a good way of dealing with annoying advisors.

Without regarding his surroundings he vacated his pool in a hurry and froze mid step when he heard a gasp from his door. Slowly he lifted his head and found his youngest guard captain there, staring at him for several seconds before turning bright red and starting to mumble unintelligible.

Today was not his day that much was certain. There were few things more awkward than getting caught by you captain leaving your pool completely nude. To make things worse, all means of covering where halfway across the room and instead of apologising and fleeing the scene the red-haired elleth was still gaping at him.

He raised himself to his full height and glowered down at her. "Tauriel, what is the meaning of this intrusion?"

The young captain continued to mumble something and Thranduil managed to catch several words. "… report … knocking … no response ... worried"

Had he been so distracted by his anger that he hadn't even heard Tauriel's knocking? It would seem so and of course his dutiful soldier would come in and check on him. Just lovely. But why would she not stop looking?

His eyes travelled over the little blushing elleth and a smirk started to form. Maybe his captain wasn't just embarrassed by her intrusion; otherwise she surely would have fled already. Maybe he just found himself the ideal way to blow of some steam.

He stepped closer to her and said softly, "So your impatience granted you entrance where I had not. I would have expected better of you, captain, invade your king's bath is no small offense."

Tauriel stuttered unsteadily and finally looked away from his bare body. "I … I … I apologies, my lord. I was just …"

"Just what? Just trying to get a look at your king bare?"

Her ears seemed just short of catching fire, noted the king, when she shocked her head vigorously. "No, no, my lord. I was just worried."

"Worried that I might drown myself", he asked as he stood behind her. He was starting to enjoy this little game thoroughly. "Have you come to offer me some assistance?"

She shook her head again no. "No, of course not, my lord, I know you can bath yourself."

"So you mean to tell me, that you intruded on me with no reason what so ever? I thought I raised you better than this, Tauriel."

"I …", it seemed as if he had finally managed to shut his outspoken captain up. "I apologies sincerely for my … misconduct", she was finally able to utter.

Thranduil grinned and stepped around her again facing her directly. "Misconduct", he shook his head mockingly, "Why would trying to protect your king considered misconduct?"

Her head shot up and she stared at him again, this time her eyes where not just filled with lust and shame but with outright anger. "Wha …", she began but he held up a hand and stopped her mid word.

„I'm not saying you've been misbehaving, little one", he made a theatrical pause, than he continued with a leer, "I'm just going to fuck you like you have been."

He heard her gasp and noticed her eyes widening, but then he moved in. Forcing her flat against the door she had entered not so long ago and pressing his lips to hers. It took her a second to respond, but then she opened her mouth to his seeking tongue. For a moment she tried to match his vigor, but was soon forced to submit.

Thranduil enjoyed this for an instant but moved back as fast as he had moved in and eyed her up and down. Than he smirked and crossed his room towards his bed, where he took a seat. "You are overdressed. And it seems hardly fair to me, that you were allowed to watch your fill, while I am denied the same. Come closer and disrobe."

The red-haired captain swallowed hard, and for a second Thranduil thought he might be expecting too much of this young elf, but then she collected herself. Still slightly wary Tauriel neared her king and haltered a few feet away. Her hands travelled up her chest and she started to undo the lacings of her overcoat, and let it drop to the ground.

Her tunic and leggings followed, leaving her just in her chest wrappings and underpants. She noticeable hesitated to remove them, therefore Thranduil stepped back in. "Well done, little one, now come here."

Tauriel crossed the distance and eyed him expectantly, so he pulled her between his legs and on his lap and kissed her again, his hands touching and stroking her bare flesh until he noticed her relaxing into him and starting to caress his own body.

He released her lips and mouthed her skin until he reached her ear. Then he whispered, "It would seem to me, that I still have a misbehaving captain to punish for … misconduct."

His eyes thought out those of his captain. He could feel his words sending a tremor through her body and her pulse jumped. But she lifted her eyes bravely and nodded, "It would indeed seem so, my king."

He smiled at her kindly for a moment and pressed a gentle kiss to her temple. "And should this captain find herself in over her head, she might wish to appeal to the ellon in this room and not her king and lord."

Tauriel nodded, "The captain will, … Thranduil."

Satisfied with giving the young elleth her way out, should she desire so, Thranduil's smile turned back into a smirk and he let his hand glide down her back until it reached her covering and wander underneath, fondling her tight bottom for a moment.

Then however his other hand found her back and shoulder and forced her over his knee and into his bedding, while his legs confined hers in between, detaining her. As expected she kept still for a short moment in shock, but then started to struggle against his grip. For all her strength gathered in her years of training she was still much weaker than the millennia old elvenking, who held her down with a single hand on her back, whilst his other shoved down her underpants, baring her backside to his eager eyes.

He continued petting her as he watched her struggle for a while and listened to her angry growls. The he lifted his hand and brought it down hard on her left cheek. A small squeak escaped her mouth as she stiffened. The elvenking stroked her pale flash that started forming a red print the form and size of his palm as he waited to see if she would protest further mistreating. Yet she kept quiet.

So he delivered four more hits, two on each side, before resuming his caresses. Tauriel had not uttered another sound, obviously determined to see this through with her pride intact. A challenge the older elf gladly accepted. "Shall we see how long you can keep quiet, how long you can keep from begging, my little captain?" His answer was an angry growl which he answered with a chuckle.

It took him twelve more strokes to get her to whimper, twenty additional to have her crying out loud and on the fiftieth he had her openly weeping and begging him to stop. There he stopped delighted in the punishment he had dealt, despite it going to the wrong recipient. But then again he would hardly enjoy having some ancient ellon in his lap as much as his lovely captain.

"Oh, my stubborn little captain", he remarked pitying and started again to gently caress her behind, letting the warmth of his hand smooth her hurt. "You should see what a delightfully beautiful colour your bottom has turned into. I would say five more and your colouring is perfect. You will count."

Tauriel tried to rise once again and to struggle out from under his hand, but he held her fast. "Please", she sobbed, "Please, my king, no more."

Yet he brought his hand down unyielding, causing her to shriek. "I am waiting, little one, I am only counting the strokes you counted."

"One", she whimpered and continued valiantly until his hand landed the fifth and last time. Thranduil removed his hand from her back and pulled her back into his arms, where he let her sob into his shoulder until she was cried out.

"You have done well, sweet little Tauriel", he mumbled in her hair as his one of his hands found her breast bindings and removed them. Carefully he repositioned her, so she could lean against him, his straining elfhood trapped between her back and his stomach, and her legs on either side of his to allow him to open her to his ministrations. Something he would most certainly not enjoy with his nasty immemorial councillor.

His right hand journeyed downwards over her shoulders, caressing her breasts for a moment, then wandering over her smooth belly until it disappeared between her legs. His left hand sought out her bosom directly and cupped one of her small, soft globes and started massaging before swapping.

The curious fingers on her centre started an exploration on their own. First only mapping the surface but as Tauriel's wiggling increased they eventually opened her up and started circling her pleasure point ere dipping in her depth.

The elvenking could feel her breath leaving her body in bursts and she started whimpering again, this time albeit caused by a different reason. "Please, my lord."

"What do you want, sweetling?" he teased.

"I want you in me, please my king, please." she begged while trying to increase the pressure against her clit.

The King strengthened his hold on her body and continued his feather light touches. "Even through you are begging so nicely, captain, I can't fulfil you wish, I am already within you, feeling your warm silken tightness."

The red-haired elleth only shook her head in denial, "Not the right way."

"Oh, then you might need to be a little bit more specific."

"I want you to take me, please. My lord, it hurts, make it stop, please."

"And where would you have me take you, little one, out in the open, for everyone to see what a misbehaving and greedy captain I've got myself here. Always begging more from her king than is her due."

"No", growled the younger elf exasperated, "I want you to quite teasing and start fucking me, the way you promised, please."

Thranduil tutted in disdain, "Where have you learned such filthy words in the tongue of men, little lady, certainly not in my court." he suppressed a chuckle when he felt Tauriel shacking in anger and ready to scream bloody murder. Ah, the impatience of youth.

Yet he himself could not suppress a tingle of eagerness at the idea of feeling his captain beneath him, so he removed his hand from her hidden centre and eyed it, before he remarked indignant, "You made quite the mess on your lord, captain, surely you plan to clean up after yourself."

The young elf hissed furiously and lunged for his hand to hurriedly lick it clean. "There clean, now get on with it."

The elvenking stood up fast and turned them around and pinned the elleth on the mattress, before he hissed in her ear, "You are overstepping your boundaries, she-elf, what makes you belief you could order your lord and king around. Here I am taking care of you and this is you thanks?", he nipped at her ear playfully for a moment, then he continued, "Maybe I should have you take my elfhood in your mouth to finish and then throw you out as you are, drenched for your king and willing to throw yourself at the first ellon that crosses you path and beg him for release?"

The slender captain shook her head in denial and whined miserable, "No, no please, my lord, please. I am sorry, I am really really sorry, it will never happen again. Please."

Thranduil kneeled over her and with a hand on her belly sat her on her knees, her head and shoulders still pressed in his sheets by his other hand. When his elfhood found her entrance he hesitated for a second but then moved forward, penetrating the younger elf.

He stilled to enjoy the glorious feeling of tight, wet heat and wait for his captain to adjust to his length and girth. When she started fidgeting he knew she was ready and he started moving.

Slow at first, but with Tauriel's rising volume the elder elf increased his force and speed until the younger cried out in pleasure. Then he forced her legs wider apart to give himself more room to pound in the exhausted body beneath in search for his own release. When he found it, he moaned throatily as he spilled deep into her before collapsing on his captain.

After several seconds of recovering he rolled aside. They laid side by side for a long moment, until Thranduil rolled his young lover on her side to face him. "Thank you, little one, this was something I needed direly."

The red-haired elf only nodded sleepily and offered him a shy smile.

"Let's get us cleaned up, than you may rest for a while", Thranduil proposed, but as he received no movement in responds, he simply picked her up, moved towards his bath and settled down for a short cleaning.

Once satisfied he returned the sleepy elf to his bed and covered her with his sheets. "I will be back soon."

Tauriel opened her eyes a slit and mumbled, "My report, I came to give you my report."

"It can wait. I have to deal with some councillors, and then I will return and listen to your report, Captain. Sweet dreams."

A soft snore was his only answer, so he left his chambers with an amused smile on his face. It seems as if one of his advisors owns the integrity of his hide to his youngest captain. Maybe he should make it known to him?


End file.
